


SetoTaka Domestic Drabble

by CaraSam



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraSam/pseuds/CaraSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a request on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	SetoTaka Domestic Drabble

Takane swore loudly, throwing down her controller onto the coffee table. The noise was loud enough to make Seto and the two children in his lap look up in shock. The bigger of the two, a 6 year old boy, was the first to speak.

"Oooh, mama said a bad word!"

"Takane, you should be careful using language like that! What if the kids pick it up?"

"Who cares if the kids pick it up,  _Shitnaro_ beat my score again!”

"Honey…" Seto sighed, setting the two on the ground. He walked over to sit on the couch next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap comfortingly. "That doesn’t matter. I know you’re the best. Besides, this is just practice, right? I’m sure that you’ll beat him in the actual tournament next month." He kissed her cheek softly, and she blushed dark red.

"Yeah, ‘course I will…"

"Don’t you agree, kids?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Mama’s the best!"

"Vewy best!" The younger one,a young girl of only 3 years old, agreed. Both of them ran over to their parents and hugged them, giggling.

"Ah! Seto! Call them off!" Takane laughed.

"Never!"

"Never!" The children repeated. Takane kissed their heads happily, more determined than ever.


End file.
